1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a training device for ball games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many ball games make use of one or more goals into which e.g. a ball or a puck has to be thrown or kicked. As examples of such ball games, football, handball and ice hockey may be mentioned. Typically, well-known goals have a single rectangular opening, while they are closed by e.g. nets, plates or sheets on the other sides. While this is intended and expedient during ball matches and tournaments, it is less expedient for training purposes, especially for ball handling exercises, due to the very fact that it can only be used from one side at a time, and thus it is not possible for several persons to use the goal simultaneously for training purposes.
EP 884 075 shows a double goal, which can be used from two opposing sides due to its two well-defined openings. Between the two openings the double goal is closed by a rebound-material which ensures that the ball is returned to the playing ground if it hits the goal but not one of the two goal openings. Also a round embodiment is closed by a rebound-material between two well-defined openings. Although this goal is an improvement compared to the traditional single-sided goal, because it allows two persons to train simultaneously, there is still a need for a training device which can be used by a larger number of persons training at the same time.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a training device which can be used from several directions simultaneously.